The mind against the heart
by Sumi92
Summary: Naruto moves to the small japanese town Konoha with his father, goes to the Konoha Gakuen High School, everything seems normal until he meets the two years older Sasuke Uchiha...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new kid

- Hey dad! I'm off to school. I'll see you in the afternoon!

- Ok Naruto. And good luck on your first day!

- Thanks.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 16 years old. I and my father Minato Namikaze recently moved to Konoha, because of my father's job. He is a manager of one of the biggest sports stores – "Hiko". Here in Konoha, this new town for me, I now go to the prestigious high school "Konoha Gakuen". Today is my first day and I'm a little nervous, but I think that everything is going to be all right.

Naruto went to school and stood nervous in front of the 10th grade's door, awaiting Kakashi-sensei – a history teacher and the 10th grade's class-a head, to call him.

- Listen children, today we're having a new student joining us, so I want you to meet Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto, who was really nervous now, walked in the classroom and gazed at his classmates. The others were surprised by the fact of how blond his hair was and by the blueness of his eyes.

- Hey Ino – whispered the pink-haired girl to her blond friend – look at him. I have the feeling that he is very stupid.

- Don't judge people just by looking at them Sakura – answered her friend – Well, he's definitely not going to be as popular as your boyfriend.

- Oh, he's never going to be like him!

On one of the back desks a girl, this already had a light blush on her face, couldn't take her eyes off the newcomer.

- He looks so cool – thought the orange-haired girl and the blush on her face turned dark red.

- Hey Kayako – nudged her one of the classmates – Are you ok? You look a little red.

- I'm ok Kankuro-kun. I'm just feeling a little hot.

The kids got a sign from their teacher to be quiet. Then he turned to the blond boy.

- Well Naruto, it's time to find you a seat. What do you say about sitting with Sumizome Hisakata and Ino Yamanaka?

After those words Kakashi showed the student his seat in the front row and let the boy settle down. A little clumsy at firs, Naruto was able to sit in the middle of the desk, between the two girls.

- Hi Naruto – addressed him the brown-haired girl – My name is Sumizome. I'm pleased to meet you!

- Me too.

- All right class – interrupted the teacher – Enough talking. Let's get back to the lesson.

The day was passing by ad Naruto was feeling good in his new class. The hours seemed boring to him and he was easily distracted from even the littlest thing, which won him remarks from almost every teacher. At the end of the day it was time for the students to leave. In the school yard Naruto was going to do the same when he heard a voice behind him.

- NARUTO! – I was Sumizome with Kayako – It's a good thing we found you!

- Sumi-chan, Kayako-chan? What is it?

- You forgot your math note book and we decided to bring it to you – answered the girl, whose face was covered in freckles.

- Thank you.

Just when Naruto said that he heard screams coming from the front door of the school.

- What's going on? – wondered the blond

- The 12th graders are coming… - said Sumizome, who also looked exhilarated.

- So?

- Oh right you don't know – pointed out Kayako – Well every girl in the school is going crazy for the school's top grader and president of his class Sasuke Uchiha. He's the most popular, handsome and smart guy in this school.

- He sounds like a show-off – stated Naruto, who was a bit upset because Sasuke was announced "The most handsome".

- You're wrong – said Sumizome – he is really closed and quiet. I don't know how Sakura ended up with him…

- Sakura Haruno from our class? – asked surprised Naruto.

- Yeah. Oh and there's Sasuke!

Naruto glared at the front door and what he saw was very surprising. From the stairs came three boys. The one on the left side had light brown hair and brown eyes. He's name was Ketsui Chosho. The one on the right had dark-brown eyes and pitch-black hair. His name was Shikamaru Nara. But the guy in the middle was amazing. He had raven-black hair, which reached his shoulders in front and in the back it was shorter, eyes like dark onyxes, and snow-white skin. His body was in great shape, as was seen. That was Sasuke Uchiha. The three boys passed by the group of 10th graders and Sasuke stopped. He glanced at Naruto, who was flustered at first, but then his face got an irritated look.

- You're new here, right? – asked Sasuke.

- Y-yeah. – answered a little nervous Naruto.

- 10th grader eh? I hope you like it here.

After those words Sasuke and the other two boys continued their path with a lot of girls following them.

Naruto, apparently forgotten about his two friends, was shocked when he saw their expressions. Both looked amazed.

- Naruto, do you know what you did? – barely managed to say Sumizome.

- What?

- Sasuke never speaks with the new students – pointed out Kayako, as amazed as her friend

- Who cares…

At this moment Naruto looked at his cell phone.

- Oh my god, look at the time! I have to go! Sorry girls. Bye and see you tomorrow!

- Bye Naruto!

After that Naruto hurried home.

- That Sasuke… He didn't look so bad…

From the speed he was walking with, Naruto didn't even realize when he got home. He went inside and saw his father making dinner.

- Hello dad, I'm home!

- Hello Naruto. How was your first day?

- I can't wait to tell you!

- There's time. First let's have dinner. And wash your hands.

- What are you cooking dad? It smells delicious!

- Spaghetti with your mom's secret sauce.

A few minutes later both of them sat on the table.

- Well, start talking – urged Minato his son.

- Well at first I was really nervous, but then our history teacher Kakashi Hatake sat me next to Sumizome Hisakata and Ino Yamanaka. Both of the girls are really smart and nice. After school ended and we were in the yard, a few boys from the 12th grade came. And the most popular one of them – Sasuke Uchiha, stopped and talked to me!

- Uchiha eh? They are one of the best police officers in Konoha.

- Wow…

- You look really exhilarated.

- Yeah! I can't wait to go tomorrow!

A few months passed and it was almost time for the end of the firs semester. Naruto was threatened to repeat the 10th grade, because of history, and the teachers and the principal had no other choice, but to find the boy a tutor.

One day Kakashi called Naruto in the history classroom.

- Don't complain Naruto. You're getting a tutor and that's that.

- But I don't want one! – whined Naruto.

- Shut up you little brat – said with a fearsome tone Tsunade – the school principal - If we don't find you a tutor, you won't pass. I'm tired of your jokes and your empty mind. I refused to tell your father about the frog in my desk, or the bucket of water, that fell on Chouji's lunch, or…

- Ok, Ok, I get it. So, who's my tutor?

- Sorry I'm late, but I was held up by the school newspaper.

- No problem. We were just talking about you – said Kakashi.

- Y-you!

Naruto recognized Sasuke Uchiha.

- I see you've already met – shared the history teacher.

- Not officially – answered the strong boy – I'm pleased to meet you Naruto. My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

- M-my name is N-naruto Uzumaki.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forming a friendship

- So, you're gonna be my tutor – asked the blond boy a little shyly.

- Yeah – answered the raven – I heard you have some problems with history.

- No I don't. History's got a problem with me!

- Okay – interrupted Kakashi – We'll leave you two to discus how you're going to study. And Sasuke…

- Yes?

- Don't give him too much homework at once. He is kind of brain-dead.

- NO I'M NOT! – shouted the frustrated boy.

- Shut up Naruto – said the principal.

- Yes ma'am…

- Ok goodbye you two and behave.

After the two adults left, the boys took a seat on one of the desks and started their task. Sasuke tried to explain something, but Naruto's mind seemed elsewhere.

- Hey Naruto, are you listening – asked the older boy.

- Hm? Did you say something? – said the younger of the two with a really bored look on his face.

- We're getting no where like this. Look here…

At that moment Sasuke did something, that embarrassed Naruto a lot. He got up from his seat and leaned over Naruto.

- Do you see this date? Then the Second World War started…

But Naruto didn't see anything, except Sasuke's face, being really close to him.

"What is this feeling" thought the blond, "He's too close… My heart is beating like crazy…"

- Um… Sasuke, could you open the window? – Naruto didn't know what else to do except try and make the raven back away.

- Sure.

- That was close – said the boy to himself. – Nobody must know…

After some more "learning" Sasuke and Naruto decided to go home.

But on the way Naruto couldn't stop thinking about earlier…

- Okay, so what are we doing for tomorrow? – asked Sasuke.

- But tomorrow's Saturday!

- If you don't want to fail history we have to study everyday.

- Well… You can come over to my house – suggested Naruto.

- Sure. What time?

- How about 12.00 pm? My dad can make lunch. He's a great cook!

- Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye

- Bye.

After Sasuke left Naruto stayed where he was, watching after him until he disappeared from the boy's sight.

"Naruto, you mustn't" – the blond started talking to himself, "No one can know the truth… But I have to tell someone…"

Then Naruto decided to call his best friend Sumizome.

- Hey Naruto! – said Sumi, who was happy to hear from her friend.

- Hey Sumi. What are you doing now?

- Nothing really. Why?

- Can you come over to the east park? I want to speak to you about something.

- Sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Is something wrong? – worried the girl.

- No. I just want to talk to someone and you're my best friend.

- Okay… Well I'm gonna go and get ready. See you later.

- Yeah… See you…

After that Naruto started to get nervous about the "talk".

"Don't panic Naruto" he started to comfort himself, "She won't hate you after this. You're friends". As Naruto was getting more confident he heard his cell phone ring. He got a text message from Sumi. The boy opened it and read the following:

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but my mother called and asked me to pick up some stuff from the store. I apologize, but I can't make it today. Hope you're not mad. Sumi."

"Great" – said Naruto to himself, "Now I'll never get a chance to tell someone about this."

Finally Naruto went in the house and saw his father watching TV.

- Hey dad, I'm home!

- Hey Naruto – greeted him his father – Did your teachers find you a tutor yet?

- Yeah. It's Sasuke. Remember, the boy I told you about?

- Ah yes! The Uchiha kid right? I'm glad they chose him.

- Can he come over tomorrow to help me with history?

- Sure no problem. It's late Naruto – you should get some sleep.

- Good night dad. I love you!

With that Naruto went upstairs and into his room.

"Kushina…" Minato said to himself, "He became a great kid."

On the next morning Sasuke came at exactly 12 pm. Naruto's father greeted him, but Naruto was still sleeping. So both the Uchiha and Minato went into his room.

- Naruto – whispered his father – Naruto wake up.

- Wha… - said the half-sleeping blond.

- Hey Naruto – greeted Sasuke – Sorry to wake you up.

- AHHH! SASUKE! – Naruto shouted, not expecting the raven here and fell off the bed.

- Sorry about that. I thought you said 12 yesterday… - apologized the little nervous Sasuke.

- No, it's my fault. I overslept.

- Do you boys want lunch? – Asked Minato.

- Maybe later dad. Now we have to study.

Naruto's father said goodbye and went to the kitchen to prepare the lunch. Naruto and Sasuke sat down and started their studies.

- Oh man, how am I going to remember so many dates - wondered the blond

- You should've learned trough the whole year – Sasuke answered the rhetorical question.

- I thought you were different – Naruto said, with a low voice.

- What?

- I mean you turned out to be a great boy. I thought you were gonna be all like arrogant, unfriendly and now I see I was wrong. You're ok in my book!

- I'm happy to hear that – said the raven with a smile on his face – something you don't see everyday – And on the first day I saw you I thought that you're going to be a lot of trouble, but I saw something good in you.

- Thanks. – Told him Naruto, who was starting to blush a little – Do you think we can be friends?

- Well aren't we?

- I don't know…

- Naruto, I'll be very happy to be your friend!

At that moment the boys heard Minato yelling:

- Kids, come down and have lunch!

- Well I am kin of hungry – pointed out the blond – What about you?

- Sure. I haven't had breakfast yet.

The two of them were about to go downstairs, when Sasuke's phone rang.

- Oh, it's Sakura. Will you excuse me for a minute?

- No problem – said Naruto, who looked kind of sad, because Sakura called.

- Hey baby! What's up? – greeted Sasuke his girlfriend.

- Hey Sasuke! I was wondering if we can get together this afternoon. If you're not busy that is.

- Sure thing. How about 2 o'clock in the center?

- Ok. Bye and I love you!

- I love you too.

Sasuke closed his cell phone and turned to the now mad blond.

- I have to go Naruto. I'm sorry I won't stay for lunch.

- Don't worry Sasuke – said the smaller boy, trying to hide his sadness with a smile – We can do this another time.

- All right. See you tomorrow. Oh, by the way I'll write down my cell phone so that we can see what we'll do tomorrow ok?

- Ok. Bye Sasuke!

- Bye Naruto.

After that Sasuke left and Naruto stared at the piece of paper that held something he never would've imagined he'd have.

"Sasuke's number" thought the blond, "No! I mustn't… I can't…"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When everything went wrong

Naruto had a hard time falling asleep that night, because ha was fighting with his own feelings. But in the end the tiredness won and the blond fell asleep. Then he had a dream – but not just any dream. This one was going to be really disturbing for the boy…

"Hah, S-sasuke…" The sleeping kid started to moan, "Please… Slow down…"

- AHHH! – Naruto woke up screaming, - I was just dreaming…

- Naruto, are you all right – asked his father from the corridor – I heard you screaming.

- I'm all right dad – said the boy, who was really embarrassed from this situation – I just had a bad dream…

The blond stared at the sealing for a while. "Why did I have such a dream?" He thought, "It can't be happening…"

Naruto was about to get dressed, when he heard his cell phone ring.

- It's Sasuke… - the boy started to get nervous, but he decided to pick up.

- Hey Naruto – said the raven, whose voice made the blond shiver – I hope I didn't wake you up.

- No… I woke up about five minutes ago.

- When is it ok for me to come over today?

- Oh… well what about at two? I have some things to do until then.

- Ok. See you at 14.

Naruto closed his phone and just stood there. He was realizing what's happening. He was falling in love with Sasuke. Then he decided to try and call Sumizome again.

- Hey Sumi. It's Naruto. Are you free now? Yes? Can we meet in the park? Ok, see you in five.

After that Naruto ran down the stairs and went to the park.

At the same time Kayako Saeki and Kankuro Sabaku, classmates of Naruto, were walking trough the same park.

- Kankuro-kun, are you sure I should tell him? – asked the red-haired girl.

- Why not? It's not like his going to kill you or anything – answered the boy.

- Ok, I'll try…

After a while Naruto finally got to the east park. He searched for Sumizome and found her, sitting on a bench near a sakura tree.

- Hey, sorry I'm late.

- No problem. So what did you want to tell me?

- It's really serious Sumi and I hope you don't hate me after this… - said the blond, who had a really scared look on his face.

- Naruto, you're starting to scare me – Sumi had a thousand thoughts running trough her mind at this moment.

- I… I'm… g-ga… - Naruto started, but the words didn't want to come out of his mouth.

- You're what?

- I'm gay.

Finally, after so many years Naruto was able to say his biggest secret out loud. He felt relieved and scared at the same time. He didn't know how the girl will react.

Sumi on the other hand was really shocked and didn't know what to say. She expected something bad had happened to Naruto, but this was really surprising.

- You're kidding, right? – Sumi wanted to make sure she heard her friend right.

- I'm not – said the boy and lowered his eyes, now looking at the ground.

- Naruto, I… - but the brown-haired girl had nothing to say.

- You don't have to say anything if you don't want to…

Naruto was about to get up, but was stopped by Sumizome's hand.

- Naruto, I thought something was wrong with you. Do you know how worried I was? – was the best thing that Sumi could say right now.

- So you're not going to hate me?

- Of course not. Well, it was shocking to find out that you're gay, but it doesn't matter. You decided that you like boys more than girls and that it makes you happy.

- Oh thank you Sumi!

Naruto hugged his friend, not imagining she would take the news so well. But at that moment Kayako and Kankuro passed by. The girl with freckles didn't believe her eyes. Her beloved hugging her really close friend. She started to cry.

- N-naruto-kun… - her tears fell to the ground.

- Don't worry Kayako – Kankuro said, while hugging the girl – They're just friends. Everything's going to be all right. Let's get out of here.

After the two left Naruto let go of Sumizome and they started talking.

- Hey Sumi, there's been something I wanted to ask you…

- What is it?

- Do you like someone? – asked the blond with a curious look on his face.

- Why do you ask? – said Sumi with a blush on her face.

- No reason.

- Well… There is one boy I'm interested in…

- Who?

- Ketsui Chosho from the 12th grade.

- Really? I would've never guessed. But why him?

- When you get to know him, he's really kind and sweet, and smart. Say Naruto, is there someone YOU like?

- Promise not to tell? – said the embarrassed boy.

- I can keep a secret.

- I'm in love with…

As Naruto was about to say the end of the sentence a girl jumped from his back and gave him a hug. It was Ino.

- Hey Naru! What's up?

- N-nothing really – Naruto said, with an irritated look. – I was just talking with Sumi. And what are you doing here?

- I just came by with my boyfriend Itachi – answered Ino with a spaced out face.

- Hey Sumizome, Naruto-kun – greeted Itachi Uchiha, 23 years old and really good looking – with pitch black hair and eyes.

- You're Sasuke's brother right?

- Sasuke's – started Naruto and then suddenly he jumped off the bench – Oh man, I totally forgot.

Naruto said goodbye and ran towards his home.

- Well he was in a hurry – said Ino, never before seen someone run so fast.

"Naruto eh…" said Itachi to himself, "So that's him…"

Naruto was getting near his house and on the whole way there he was praying not to be late. As he was about to turn around the corner he bumped into someone and they both fell on the ground.

- I'm really sorry, I didn't see you… - said Naruto, who had closed his eyes when he fell.

- What are you doing Naruto?

The blond recognized that voice immediately. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke, who had fallen on top of him. When he realized the situation, his face turned dark-red.

- I'm sorry Sasuke… - Naruto managed to say when they both got up.

- Forget about it. And you can stop blushing now.

- I-I was not blushing!

"Why did it have to happen to me" Naruto thought.

- If you say so – said the raven, who didn't seem to care a lot.

The boys then went in the house. Naruto's father was at work, so there was no one there. They went to Naruto's room and sat down. Then Sasuke started to examine Naruto.

- Naruto, do you remember why Hitler wanted to conquer Poland?

- Because he wanted to extend his territory and conquer whole Europe, and so that he can be closer to Stalin in order to turn down their alliance and attack Russia. – explained Naruto.

- Very good. You're getting the hang of it. I have to go to the bathroom. Will you excuse me?

- Sure. I'll just start reading the next lesson.

As Sasuke got out of the room, Naruto's phone got a text message. The blond opened it and saw it was from Sumi. It read the following:

"So Naruto tell me – who do you love?"

Naruto made sure Sasuke wasn't coming back and could see him and he send her the following:

"I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha".

At the moment Naruto send the message Sasuke came back to the room.

- What are you doing on the phone? – asked the raven.

- Oh… Sumi just asked me if I was free tomorrow.

- Do you like that Sumizome?

- Nah… We're just best friends. So, how's it going with Sakura?

- Not very good. She's become really annoying. She wants to know where I am like 24/7. I need my own life you know? And I think I'm going to break up with her soon.

- That's really sad – said Naruto, whose thoughts actually were: "BOYEAH! JACKPOT!"

- You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault.

At that time the door bell rang.

- It's probably dad, who forgot his keys again… - said Naruto bored. – I'll be right back.

Naruto went downstairs to open the door and the raven was left alone in the room. While looking around he saw Naruto's cell phone lying on the bed. Sasuke took it and it was left on the "outbox". Sasuke opened the last sent message and what he saw inside turned his life around at 180 degrees. He read Naruto's biggest secret. The blond was in love… with him. The older boy was so shocked, he didn't know what to do. The raven put the cell phone on the bed, grabbed his jacket and went downstairs. He passed by Naruto and his father really fast and reached for the door.

- H-hey Sasuke? Leaving already? – said Naruto, surprised by the sudden speed of Sasuke.

- Something came up. Bye…

- Bye. See you tomorrow.

Sasuke didn't say anything else and left. Naruto went upstairs to put take his clothes from the laundry basket, when he saw his cell phone has been touched. Naruto took it and saw the message he sent earlier was read. And he knew who read it. At that moment it looked as if Naruto's world had crushed. The blond dropped his cell phone and fell on the bed. Then he started crying.

- What did I do…

Naruto felt like he had lost everything. And his pain had just begun…

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain and torture

Naruto cried for a long time. His father passed by his room and heard the boy's crying. Minato went into his son's room and saw him lying on the bed with a face that was swollen from all the tears.

- Why… Now everything's over… - said the blond out loud, not hearing his father coming in.

- Naruto, what is it? Why are you crying? – asked the worried father.

When the boy saw him, he didn't know what else to do except run and hug him really hard.

- Why does love have to be so painful dad? It's not fair…

- There, there Naruto – said Minato, patting his son on the head – With tears you won't fix the problem. Tell me what happened.

- Dad… Don't be disgusted with me after I tell you this… - Naruto looked really scared.

- You are my son and I love you – said Minato, who wasn't as relaxed as he looked – I will never hate you, no matter what. So tell me.

- Dad… I fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha!

- So Naruto, you're…

- Yeah… I'm gay…

After saying those words Naruto was expecting to be hit or yelled at and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see what will happen. But instead his father hugged him and told him:

- I'm not going to hate you because of this Naruto. I was really going to be happy if one day you got married and had children, but I and of course your mother want you to be happy. And if you decide you want a man by your side and that makes you happy - than its ok with me!

Naruto was so happy to hear those words, that he's tears started to fall again. His father accepted him as he was and he didn't hate him.

- Thanks dad…

- So what happened between you two?

- Sasuke found out. He read a text message I send to Sumi… And now he probably hates me.

- You have no other choice, but to speak with him.

- I-I can't…

- You have to. Now get some sleep. You need to rest.

- Ok dad… I love you!

His father kissed him on the forehead and went downstairs. Naruto got dressed in his pajamas and got into his bed. But he was no where near sleeping.

"I can't speak with Sasuke" thought the blond, "But I have to…"

The next day Naruto went to school like usual, but he was very tired because he didn't sleep at all last night. As he was about to enter the school yard a voice called his name.

- Hey Naruto! Over here! – shouted Sumizome, hoping her best friend will hear her.

- Hey… - Naruto greeted her a little sadly.

- What is it Naruto? You look awful.

- He found out…

- Who?

- Sasuke. He read the message I sent you…

Sumizome looked really shocked and she filled up with sadness.

- It's all my fault – said the girl, whose eyes were filling up with tears – If I wasn't so curious this would never have happened. I'm so sorry…

- It's not your fault… He would've eventually found out.

At that moment Sasuke passed by with Shikamaru and Ketsui. He gave Naruto a cold and scary look and walked over to him.

- Meet me at the 3rd floor at 13 pm. We need to talk.

With that the raven hurried and went inside the building. Naruto stood there, scared and sad, watching after the older boy.

- Sasuke… - the younger boy whispered and also went in the school.

Left alone in the yard Shikamaru, Ketsui and Sumizome watched the tense scene. The silence was broken by Shikamaru.

- That Sasuke – he said – He's always been strange. I'm going in. Are you coming Ketsui?

- In a minute. You go on ahead – said the other boy.

As Shikamaru got further from the two Ketsui turned to Sumizome.

- Hey Sumi-chan. Can I speak to you about something?

- S-Sure. What is it? – asked the girl, who started blushing a little.

- You know that the prom night for the 12th graders is coming right?

- Yes. And?

- W-Would you like t-to go wi-with me? – managed to say after a while Ketsui.

Sumizome didn't know what to say. To her it was a dream come true.

- F-for real? – the girl just couldn't believe her ears.

- Y-yeah – said the brown-haired boy nervously.

- I would be happy to! – said Sumi and hugged Ketsui.

She realized what she did and quickly let go of the boy.

- S-sorry about that…

She tried to walk away, but Ketsui took her into his arms and held her close to himself.

- K-ketsui-kun! What… - the school girl was shocked by his actions.

Then Ketsui kissed Sumizome. It was a soft and romantic kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but to both of them it seemed like years.

- We'll be late – said the school boy after letting Sumizome free. – Let's go.

- O-okay…

After they started walking Ketsui took Sumi's hand in his and they entered the school.

In the afternoon Naruto goes to the 3rd floor. He is so nervous and scared, that he doesn't even realize where he's going. The boy finally gets there and takes a look around.

- Doesn't seem like he's here… - said the blond quietly.

- I am here – a voice is heard behind the stressed boy.

- S-sasuke… - the school boy said nervously.

- Naruto, we need to talk.

- Sasuke, I…

- How could you fall in love with me?

- I don't know…

- Do you understand that we're both man? And I have a girlfriend?

- I didn't want to…

- Naruto, this love is wrong. You're just… disgusting.

After those words Sasuke shut up. He realized he went too far. Naruto on the other hand had a really sad look on his face and started to cry. For him nothing could hurt more than those words.

- I-if you're so disgusted with me, th-then I'll go away. – said the blond trough all of his sobs.

- Naruto I didn't mean… - started the raven, but was cut off by Naruto's shouting:

- LEAVE ME ALONE!

After that Naruto couldn't stand being in the same room as Sasuke and even sharing the air with him was driving him mad, so he ran down the stairs. Sasuke just stood there, shocked by his own words.

- Why did I say that… Naruto…

As Sasuke was about to run after the blond, he was stopped by a familiar hand.

- Sasuke-kun, there you are. What are you doing here? – asked Sakura, who followed Sasuke, but came late enough, so that she wasn't able to hear the boys conversation.

- Nothing… - replied the raven with an irritated look.

- Why didn't you tell me you're coming up here?

- That's it Sakura! I'm sick and tired of you chasing after me like every single second. I need to breathe you know?

- Sasuke-kun… What do you mean?

- We're trough.

- What… - Sakura couldn't believe her years.

- You heard me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go.

Sasuke just turned around and went downstairs. Sakura was so shocked she just stood there. Not being able to cry, or scream, or even move. After a while she felt too heavy for her feet and fell to the ground. Then the tears started falling from here emerald green eyes.

At the same moment Sai – a 10th grader, passed by and saw the girl on the ground.

- Sakura-san, why are you crying? – asked the white-skinned boy.

- Sa-sasuke-kun… broke up… with me – answered the pink-haired trough her whimpers.

- I'm so sorry. That bastard doesn't know what a mistake he did!

- Sai…

- Come with me. There's no point in crying…

Afterwards Sai took Sakura's hand and they walked to class.

In the afternoon when the school had ended Sumizome was walking trough the park, when she heard cries. She walked in there direction and saw Kayako sitting on a bench, with a face, buried in her hands.

- What's wrong Kayako? – asked Sumi, when she walked over to the other girl – Why are you crying?

- You should know very well. – said the freckled girl, who was looking madly at Sumi.

- I don't know anything…

- You're going out with Naruto! And don't deny it! I saw you two hugging each other yesterday!

- Kayako… I'm not going out with him. We're just good friends. Besides I'm going out with Ketsui Chosho.

- Really? – said the orange-haired girl relieved – I'm so sorry Sumi. I should've asked you!

- But you shouldn't keep chasing him…

- Why?

- Promise not to tell anyone? – asked Sumi a little worried.

- I promise.

- He's… gay.

Kayako couldn't believe what she was hearing.

- WHAT? For real?

As Sumi was about to explain the whole situation, her cell phone rang.

- Excuse me for a sec – said Sumi, while picking up her phone.

- Hello Sumizome? It's Shikamaru Nara from Ketsui's class.

- What is it?

- It's Ketsui… He had an accident…

- W-what happened – asked the brown-haired girl, expecting everything could've happened.

- It was a car crash…

Sumizome's look changed from worried to frightened. She dropped her cell phone and fell to the ground. Short after that she burst into tears. For her this was the most painful thing that could've happened.

- What happened Sumi? – asked Kayako after seeing her friend's sudden weakness.

- Ketsui… had a car accident… - was all that Sumi managed to say and afterwards she started to cry even harder.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love becomes reality

- I'm so sorry Sumi-chan – said Kayako to her really sad friend.

At that moment Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto pass by, noticing Sumi is crying.

- What's wrong with Sumizome? – asked the blond girl.

- Ketsui had a car accident – answered Kayako.

Naruto kneeled on the ground and hugged Sumi tight. She was his best friend and he wanted to comfort her as much as he could.

- Everything is gonna be all right Sumi. He'll be ok… Don't cry…

- I'm really sorry Sumi-san – said Sai.

- Me too. – added Sakura.

A few seconds later came Shikamaru, Kankuro and Sasuke, who were in a hurry.

- Shikamaru… Do you know where he is? – said Sumi breathlessly.

- Yeah. He's in the hospital. We're going there right now. You should come too.

After that everybody was on their way to the hospital. On the way Sasuke tried to get Naruto's attention, but as soon as the raven and the blonde's eyes met, the younger boy turned around and didn't look at the older one again. When the gang finally arrived in the hospital Shikamaru hurried to the information desk.

- Good day. We're here to see Ketsui Chosho. How is he?

- He is going to be fine – said one of the nurses that was passing by – It's just a broken arm. But only one of you can go to see him. He needs to rest.

- You should go in Sumizome – said Sasuke.

- Ok…

Sumi followed the nurse to Ketsui's room and went inside. There the boy was looking outside the window and turned when he heard the door open.

- Hey Sumi. – greeted the tired boy.

- Hey Ketsui…

Sumi just couldn't hold her tears anymore. She started to cry and Ketsui saw her.

- Hey, I'm alive. Stop the tears. They'll ruin your beautiful face. – said the patient with a smile on his face – Come here.

Sumizome got closer to Ketsui and with one free hand the boy pulled her down and kissed her. It was a really romantic kiss. After a while they broke it because both of them were out of breath.

- I love you Sumi… - whispered the boy in her year.

- I love you too – answered Sumi with a smile on her face.

At that moment the nurse entered the room and interrupted the two lovers.

- Ok that's enough for today. He needs to rest.

- See you tomorrow Ketsui-kun – said the brown-haired girl, who was at the door.

- Bye Sumi.

She returned to the corridor and everyone awaited her to know how Ketsui was.

- He's going to be fine – said Sumi when everyone quiet down – I'll come back tomorrow. The nurse said he needs to rest, so let's go.

As everyone was about to leave a hand pulled Naruto back. It was Sasuke.

- We need to talk Naruto. – said the raven.

- I have nothing to say to you Uchiha. – hissed out Naruto.

Then Sasuke squeezed the blonde's hand even harder.

- Let go of me! It hurts!

- Please Naruto, we need to speak!

As Naruto was about to say something Sumi came and interrupted them.

- Are you guys coming?

- We'll catch up to you later. Now go. – said Naruto coldly.

- All right – the girl waved to both of them and got out of the hospital, wondering what will happen with the two.

After that Sasuke took Naruto to the lake, that was near and both of them sat down on one of the benches.

- Look Naruto… - started the raven – I'm really sorry for what I said earlier… I shouldn't have been so harsh…

- Do you have any idea how painful your words were? – asked the blond with eyes, filled with tears.

- I'm really sorry… But I was just so… shocked.

- I have to go Sasuke…

Naruto tried to get up, but Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

- Naruto I want us to be friends. Nothing more. Do you want our friendship or not?

- … I… do…

- Hey look over there! – pointed Sasuke at an ice cream truck – Do you want to get some ice cream?

- I left my money at home…

- No problem! It's my treat!

- Well… It IS ice cream…

Naruto smiled – a smile, that can melt even the coldest of hearts and both of the boys went to buy some. After they bought their ice cream, the two returned to the bench and sat down.

- Hey Naruto – asked Sasuke – I've been wondering. You're living with your father right?

- Yeah. So?

- Where is your mother?

After the blond heard that word he stopped eating his ice cream and looked at the ground.

- … She died…

- I'm really sorry. How did it happen?

- I was one year old. Mom went to the bank to get some money for my birthday. When a robbery occurred. The robbers tried to shoot a little girl, but mom jumped in front of it and took the hit. After that she was taken to the hospital, but the bullet had pierced her lungs and the doctors couldn't save her. After that dad had to take care of me. The only thing I have left from mom is this necklace on me…

- Naruto… Maybe I shouldn't have asked – the raven said sadly.

- It's no problem. I'm happy I told someone about this. It's getting late. I have to be home by 10pm. Can we go?

- Sure. I'll drive you home.

On the whole way to Naruto's house the boys didn't say a word. After they got to their destination Sasuke walked Naruto over to the front door. The two boys then stared at each other.

- I had a great time – said Naruto – I'm really happy we're friends again!

- Yeah… me too – said the raven and then walked closer to Naruto.

- Sasuke… what are you doing… - asked Naruto when Sasuke was too close.

Then the raven leaned over and kissed the blond. The younger boy was so surprised, he didn't know what to do. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him closer. Then he deepened the kiss. When the blond's lips parted just a little the raven took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside. It was a passionate kiss. Two tongues dancing together, as if they were one whole. Two bodies held against each other, longing for this warmth, two hearts beating in rhythm. After a few minutes the kiss was broken for the need of oxygen. Both of the boys didn't have the courage to look in the other's eyes. Then Sasuke glanced at the blond.

- Good night. – was all he said, before he left.

Naruto just stood there, not being able to move. "He… he kissed me…" was all the blond was thinking right now, "It can't be true…" In a few minutes Naruto finally got inside of his house. He was shining from happiness, which even his father saw.

- Hey Naruto. You came home just in time.

- Mhm… - Naruto couldn't even speak right now.

- Naruto what's wrong with you? – asked his now worried father.

- Nothing.

The blond smiled and ran up to his room. After he got in he jumped on the bed and stared at the sealing.

- I got my first kiss… from Sasuke… - whispered the satisfied boy.

A few minutes later Naruto fell asleep with a big smile on his face. This was one of the best nights for the young boy. Finally he was able to sleep calmly.

In the mean time Kankuro and Kayako were taking a walk in the park.

- I have to go home. It's really late – said the orange-haired girl.

- Wait Kayako – Kankuro grabbed her hand and stopped her. – There's something I have to tell you…

- What is it? – asked Kayako, who noticed the boy didn't let go of her hand.

- I had to do this a long time ago, but I was scared. I can't hide it anymore… Kayako… I love you!

The words came out on their own. The girl was so flustered, she blushed in deep red, but Kankuro didn't notice, because of the darkness.

- Kankuro-kun…

- I know you love Naruto, but I won't give up on you! You're the only one for me…

After hearing those words, Kayako's eyes watered up and she hugged Kankuro.

- I don't love Naruto anymore – said the freckled girl with a low voice – And to tell you the truth – I fell in love with you too.

Kankuro then pulled Kayako back a little and kissed her. Tenderly, softly… And they just stood there, under the moonlight…

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pleasure and Lust

The next morning Naruto woke up fully rested. He hadn't slept so good in ages. The blond was so happy, that he thought nothing can get him mad now. After dressing up Naruto went downstairs to have breakfast. His father was already in the kitchen, when the boy went in.

- Good morning son – greeted him his father – Did you sleep well?

- I slept great! – answered Naruto with the special smile he used, when he was really happy.

Naruto sat on the table and waited for Minato to finish the pancakes he was making. When everything was ready both started to eat. After a while Minato started to wonder why his son was being so exited.

- You seemed really exhilarated yesterday. What happened?

- It was amazing! First Sasuke and I went to the lake near the hospital, than he walked me home and… - Naruto made a pause here, but continued - … he kissed me…

Minato chocked on some pancake and looked at his son really pale. He couldn't believe his ears.

- He kissed you? In front of our house?

- Y-yeah…

Minato was going to have an argument with his son, but Naruto looked so frightened that Minato just said:

- Well… I'm happy for you.

- Really? – Naruto smiled again – Thanks dad!

At that moment the door bell rang.

- I'll open – said Minato and went to the door.

When he opened he backed away a little. In front of him was standing no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

- Good morning Minato-sama – greeted the boy – Is Naruto still here?

- Yes – answered a little coldly Minato – Naruto, come here!

Naruto got up from the table and went in the corridor. When he saw Sasuke he froze. The blond couldn't believe that the raven was standing in front of his house.

- Sasuke… What are you doing here?

- I came by so that we can walk to school together – said the older boy a little nervous – If you want that is…

- Sure! I'll just get dressed. Wait here.

As the blond went upstairs Sasuke stood at the door. Minato looked at him really angrily and Sasuke started to feel uneasy. It was a good thing Naruto dresses quickly and both left for school. On their way Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked him something.

- Hey Naruto – do you want to come to a party with me?

- When is it? – asked the now exited younger boy.

- This Saturday. It's Shikamaru's birthday.

- But I'm not invited… – almost whispered Naruto.

- He'll invite you. You'll see… - said Sasuke and winked at Naruto.

- Ok… I'll come – said the blond, who had a little blush on his face.

When the boys reached the school Naruto saw Sumizome walking towards the gate in front of the yard.

- Sasuke, I'm gonna catch up to Sumi. See you at lunch.

- Ok… Bye Naruto.

As Sasuke said that the blond started running towards his best friend. But Naruto couldn't stop thinking about something. "Why didn't he say anything about the kiss…" wondered the student, but continued running. Sumi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the firs few screams of Naruto.

- Sumi-chan! – Naruto shouted louder this time.

Finally the girl heard him and turned around with a big smile on her face.

- Naruto! Good morning!

As both got face to face they said at the same time:

- You'll never guess what happened!

- You first – said Naruto.

- Ok… Well when we were in the hospital and I went in to see Ketsui-kun he asked me to go closer to him and I did. When I was in front of him he pulled me down and kissed me really romantically. And the he said he loved me! – the girl was so exited when she told that story.

- That's so cool! Wanna know what happened to me?

- Tell me!

- Remember Sasuke delayed me in the hospital?

- Yeah…

- Well we went to the lake that was near and talked a lot. He then bought me ice cream and it was great. Whet it got late he drove me home and in front of the door he leaned and kissed me passionately.

Sumi widened her eyes.

- Sasuke Uchiha… kissed you? – she couldn't believe her ears.

- Yes.

Sumi hugged Naruto really tight.

- I'm so happy for you!

At the same moment the two friends saw their classmate Kayako running towards them.

- Hey guys! You'll never believe what happened to me! – she shouted while still running. When the girl stopped in front of her friends they both laughed.

- What?

- Nothing – said Sumi – Now – what happened?

- Well yesterday after we left the hospital me and Kankuro went in the east park for a walk. When it was starting to get dark I wanted to leave but Kankuro stopped me and said he had something important to tell me. And the he confessed his love to me and we kissed!

- I'm really happy for you – said Sumi – So yesterday we all got kissed.

- You too?

- Yeah – I got a kiss from Ketsui-kun and Naruto – from Sasuke!

Kayako was shocked at the last part.

- From Sasuke… No way…

- Hey, let's go in, coz' we're gonna be late – Naruto hurried to change the subject. Both girls laughed and all three of them went inside the school.

At lunch everyone got together in the cafeteria. Shikamaru then went and gave out the invitations to his birthday. The guests were Sasuke, Ketsui, who was getting out of the hospital the day before the party, Saskura, Sai, Kankuro, Kayako, Sumizome, Naruto, Ino, Itachi and some of Shikamaru's classmates.

After school the invited people gathered in the yard to talk about the presents they were going to by.

- Hey guys – started Kayako – me and Kankuro are going to buy Shikamaru's present at 16 pm. Does anyone want to come with us?

- Me and Itachi are coming – said Ino – I just have to wait for him to get back from work.

- I'm going to the hospital today, so I can't make it – apologized Sumi.

- Me and Naruto are going together, so we aren't coming too. – said Sasuke and glanced at the blushing Naruto. Everyone looked at them wondered, but after a while they all started to go home.

- See you at Saturday! – shouted one last time Kayako and ran forward to catch up with Kankuro.

In a few days it was time for the big party. Everyone started to get ready for it and went to Shikamaru's place. His house was the second in size after the Uchiha mansion and it had a great room for a party. Ino, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto went together. When they got to the house Shikamaru was already at the door and went to greet them.

- Happy birthday Shikamaru! – said everyone in one voice.

Ino and Itachi bought Shikamaru a play station 3 – something he always wanted, and Sasuke and Naruto got him a couple of games, which Shikamaru really liked. When the new arrivals went inside everyone else had already come. Sasuke and Naruto got some beer and sat down on one of the couches and started talking about various stuff. In the other side of the room Ketsui was being taken care of by Sumi. She was hovering over him and getting him whatever he wanted. And his most big need was kisses, which he got plenty of.

On the dance floor Kayako, Kankuro, Sai and Sakura were already sweating from all the dancing. Itachi and Ino were near the buffet table, chatting with Shikamaru. The party went great. In 12 o'clock everyone started to leave. They thanked Shikamaru for the great birthday and went home. There was only one problem – Naruto was so drunk he didn't even know where he was. After everyone was gone Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at the blond.

- So what are we going to do with Naruto? – asked Shikamaru.

- I can't bring him home like this. His father will kill both of us. – answered the raven, who was really worried.

- He really drank a lot. – stated the birthday boy.

- Wait! – Sasuke said in a minute – I got it! I'll take him to my house.

- And what about his father?

- You'll see… Can I use your phone?

- Sure – Shikamaru pointed the phone that was lying on one of the tables.

Sasuke got it and dialed up a number.

- Hello – said the man on the other side of the phone.

- Hello Minato-sama. It's Sasuke.

- Oh. Is Naruto there?

- Yeah. I just called you to let you know that he'll be staying at my house tonight.

- And why is that? – As Minato was getting suspicious Sasuke started to think faster.

- He's really tired and my house is closer. In fact he's already asleep.

- Well… - Minato wondered for a while, but finally agreed – Ok, but take care of him.

- I will. Good night.

Sasuke shut the phone and went to the couch. He carefully picked Naruto up and gave him a really strange stare.

- Don't make lying you habit – said Shikamaru from behind Sasuke.

- I had to.

Shikamaru noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes had changed. It looked so… lustful, so inpatient.

- Sasuke… - Shikamaru stopped the raven at the door – Are you sure about this?

- What are you talking about – said Sasuke, knowing that Shikamaru had found out his intentions.

- You know very well.

- I know what I'm doing…

With those words Sasuke walked over to his car and placed Naruto on the back seat. Then he got in front and drove off. Shikamaru was standing on the door, looking at the disappearing car.

- I sure hope you do…

After 10 minutes the two boys arrived at the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke picked up Naruto and somehow managed to open the door and got in the house. His brother was in the corridor and he looked at both boys.

- What's with the blondie? – asked Itachi.

- He's drunk and I can't bring him home like that, so he's gonna stay here tonight.

- Be careful – said Itachi and too noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes – And think of what you're going to do…

Sasuke glared at his brother and looked deeply at Naruto.

- I'm sure in my actions.

After that Sasuke went in his room with Naruto. The night was going to change everything in both of their lives. The whole night for both of them was pleasure, lust and satisfaction.

In the morning Naruto started to wake up. He felt cold chills run up his spine, when he lifted himself a little from the bed. At that tine he noticed this wasn't his room and that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

- Wh-where am I? – wondered the blond, but from all the thinking and last night's alcohol his head hurt a lot. The boy looked around and froze to the sight next to him. On the same bed was lying Sasuke Uchiha… naked. At that moment the memories of the night came rushing in Naruto's head. He couldn't believe what had happened.

- No… No… It can't be…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mistakes and Sorrow

Naruto couldn't believe this. He and Sasuke… Something he thought he would never do with the raven… The blond just couldn't accumulate it. He was scared. He wanted to run… away from Sasuke. Naruto got up and started to get dressed. The older boy woke up from all the noise and saw the blond. He remembered the events from last night and too was shocked. He tried to say something, but failed at first.

- Naruto… - was all that managed to get out of his mouth.

The blond didn't respond. He continued to search for his clothes. Sasuke noticed he was shaking.

- Naruto, wait… I didn't mean to… - Sasuke didn't find the right words.

Naruto stopped and turned to look at the raven.

- If you didn't mean it, why did you do it then? – he asked with such coldness in his voice, one could just freeze.

- Naruto… I…

- You just wanted to satisfy yourself didn't you? I was just your toy…

After those words Naruto found his jacket and was about to open the door, when Sasuke stood up, put on some pants and grabbed his arm.

- It's not like that.

Naruto pulled away from the raven and without looking at him shouted:

- LEAVE ME ALONE!

Afterwards the blond ran down the stairs and Sasuke hurried after him.

- Naruto, will you listen to me?

- NO! I want to go home. I don't want to see you ever again!

That moment Naruto had reached the door and he ran outside. Not caring for anything else, Sasuke ran after him.

- NARUTO! – Sasuke screamed after the blond, but it was too late. Naruto disappeared from the raven's sight.

Sasuke couldn't do anything else, except go home. When he reached the front door his brother stood there and made him a sign to go inside. The siblings sat down on the sofa and started talking.

- Itachi, tell me what to do… - asked Sasuke with a pleading voice – He ran away… He thinks I was just using him…

- And were you?

- No. – Sasuke stopped for a minute and than added – I want him…

- Look Sasuke – started Itachi – you have to talk to him. He's really scared right now. He's probably thinking you just had sex with him, because you were drunk. And it was his first time, so he's in a very delicate state right now.

- But what can I say to him? He doesn't want to see me…

- This I can't tell you – Itachi peered at his younger brother – You have to figure it out on your own.

In the mean time Naruto was running and finally stopped in the park. He just collapsed on one of the further benches and started to cry. He was afraid. He needed someone who can understand him. Then it came to him. He was going to call Sumizome.

- Sumi? – said Naruto with a shaking voice – Please come to the park!

- Naruto, what's wrong? – asked the now worried girl – Why are you crying?

- I'll tell you, when you come. Please hurry!

- Don't worry. I'll be there in five minutes.

The girl quickly got dressed and went out. She ran the whole way and finally she saw Naruto on the bench.

When the blond spotted her he jumped up and quickly threw himself in the girl's arms.

- S-Sumi… - he couldn't even speak.

- There, there Naruto – said Sumi with a comforting voice, while caressing the blond's head – Tell me what happened.

- L-last night I was r-really drunk… A-and Sasuke took me to his house and… h-he… - the young boy just couldn't say something that shameful.

- What did he do? – Sumi insisted.

- H-he… raped me… - Naruto started to cry harder after those words.

Sumi let go of him and she stood there shocked and mad. She couldn't believe Sasuke did such a thing.

- I swear I'll kill him – she said with an angry tone – You have to tell your father.

No! – screamed out Naruto - If I do who knows what he'll do… I-I don't want him to hurt Sasuke.

- But don't you hate Sasuke after what he did to you… - Sumi was surprised.

- I-I'm not mad, because we did it, I'm mad because it was my first time and I couldn't enjoy it – after that Naruto blushed and looked at the ground.

- Then speak with Sasuke – suggested Sumi.

- I-I can't…

- Why not?

- Because I told him some really bad things and he probably hates me now – Naruto started to cry again.

- Naruto… You have to go home and rest now. And please talk to Sasuke.

- O-ok…

As Sumi left Naruto turned around and started walking towards his home. "I have to speak with him…" thought the blond, "But I can't…"

After a few more minutes of walking Naruto got to his house. He unlocked the door and went inside. He saw his father in the kitchen and went in.

- Hey dad… - said Naruto feebly.

- Naruto! I'm so happy you're home… - his father smiled at firs, but than saw his son was in terrible shape – Why dad you look so troubled?

Naruto knew he had to tell his father about the whole thing and got ready.

- Dad… You should sit down… We need to talk…

At that time Sumi was walking home, when she heard her cell phone ring.

- Hello? – said the girl when she picked up.

- Hey Sumi! What are you doing right now? – It was Ketsui.

- Nothing much. Why?

- Do you want to go out with me?

- Is it a date? – asked the school girl with a playful voice.

- Yep – answered the 12thy grader - Meet me in front of the cinema in 10 minutes.

- Ok baby. I love you!

- I love you too kitty.

- Kitty? – laughed out Sumi.

- I couldn't think of anything else. Bye and I love you too!

Sumi closed the phone and started walking to the cinema. She was a little late, because the park was far from the cinema. When she arrived she saw Ketsui talking to a red-head girl with glasses and black eyes. That was Karin from his class. Sumi was about to go and greet them. When something Ketsui did hot her like a thunder. He hugged Karin and kissed her on the cheek. Sumi wanted to turn back, but the boy already saw her.

- Hey Sumi! – he greeted his girlfriend.

- What was that just now? – asked the girl with a fearsome look in her eyes.

- What are you talking about?

- Why did you kiss Karin?

- Oh, so now I can't even kiss a friend goodbye – Ketsui got a little annoyed.

- I don't go around kissing my friends! – Sumi had enough – You know what? Forget it. I'm going home.

The girl turned around and was about to leave when Ketsui grabbed her hand.

He went in front of her and saw her crying.

- Sumi…

- Let go of me! – Sumi tried to pull away from Ketsui's grip, but he didn't let go.

Then the boy hugged the girl tightly.

- I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry…

- I-it's not your fault… I'm too jealous towards you… - Sumi managed to say trough all the sobs.

- It's normal… I would beat up the person that even looks at you.

- Don't say stupid things… - Sumi laughed a little at Ketsui's words.

- They are not stupid. Sumi I love you more than anything else in the world. I would go crazy if I lose you…

You won't lose me… Because I won't go anywhere. I love you too…

They both let go of each other and kissed.

- So are we going to see a movie or not? – asked the boy.

- Ok, but just no drama. I had enough today.– stated the girl.

- What about a comedy?

- Sure, why not?

Ketsui took hold of his loved one's hand and the now happy couple walked inside the cinema.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The kidnapping

- So that's what happened dad… - Naruto had told everything that happened between him and Sasuke the other night. His father was so angry, that he was ready to kill anyone, who came in his way.

- I'll kill that Uchiha brat! I swear I will!

- Dad! Stop it!

- Don't you dare tell me to stop! He dared to touch you and even… I don't want t say it! I'll make him suffer!

Naruto felt really weak. He was scared his father might hurt Sasuke, so he started to cry. Minato saw him and calmed down. The least thing he wanted now was his son getting sadder. Naruto just couldn't hold in his frustration anymore and shouted:

- Stop it father! I told it's not his fault! I'm guilty too! I wanted that, but it so happened, that we were drunk!

- Naruto… - Minato started with a soft voice, trying to comfort his shaking from anger and stress son – Don't cry. I didn't mean for you to get sad. Please forgive me – with those words Minato hugged his son.

- I'm scared dad…

- You have to talk to Sasuke. There's no other way…

- O-ok… - Naruto finally agreed – I'll call him now.

Naruto took the phone and dialed the Uchiha's number nervously.

- Hello? – the raven picked up the phone.

- S-Sasuke, it's me… - said the blond with a shaking voice.

- Naruto…

- Can we see each other now?

- Can you come over to my house?

- Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes.

Naruto closed the phone and gave his father a worried look. Minato got near his son and patted him on the head.

- Everything is going to be all right. You'll see. And come home before 10 pm ok?

- Ok… Thanks dad…

Naruto smiled forcefully and got out of the house.

On the whole way there one thought occupied the blond's mind. "What should I say to him? I don't know what to do…"

Naruto stopped at a traffic light and waited for it to turn green. In the mean time a black "Toyota" jeep stopped right next to him. Naruto wasn't paying attention to it, because he was worried. Two men jumped out of the jeep and grabbed the blond. Before the youngster had time to react the men brought him inside the "Toyota" and they drove off. Naruto was really scared and shocked and didn't know what else to do, except scream at the adults.

- Wh-what's going on? Where are you taking me? What do you want from me?

- Oh we don't want anything from you… - said the driver, a man with grey hair, put in a ponytail, black eyes with glasses, who didn't look that older from Naruto – But there's someone who'll give something for you… Hey you two – the driver shouted at the men, holding the boy – tie his mouth!

- Yes Kabuto-san! – the kidnappers quickly did as they were ordered. Naruto stood there, praying that someone will save him…

In the Uchiha's mansion Sasuke eagerly awaited Naruto's arrival, but the blond was no where in sight.

- He should've been here by now… - Sasuke said mostly to himself, but Itachi heard him too.

- Why don't you call him at his house – suggested the older sibling.

- I'll try…

Sasuke phoned the Uzumaki house and Minato picked up.

- Yes?

- Minato-sama! It's Sasuke!

- What is it?

- Is Naruto there?

- I thought he was coming in your house?

Sasuke's stomach tightened. He knew something was wrong.

- He isn't here – said the raven feebly.

- What? And what if something happened to him?

- Don't worry. I'll go and search for him…

Sasuke quickly ended the conversation and got his jacket.

- Itachi, I'm going to look for Naruto.

- I'm coming with you.

Both brothers went to search for the blond. After a few hours they were passing by one of the busier streets, when Sasuke suddenly stopped.

- What is it Sasuke? – Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. He walked over to the object he saw on the ground next to the traffic light. It was a necklace. Sasuke picked it up and recognized it.

- Naruto… - Sasuke knew this necklace very well – it was a present for Naruto from his mother and the raven knew he wouldn't just lose it.

- Brother?

- This is Naruto's… It was a gift… from his mother… We have to go to his house!

- Ok, lets go!

The boys hurried to the Uzumaki's house. On the way Sasuke didn't pay attention to anything or anyone. He's only thoughts were "Where is he… What if something bad happened to him…".

The Uchiha's reached the gate to the yard, when they saw Minato running towards them from one of the streets.

- Did you find him? – asked the really pale man.

The boys didn't answer. Sasuke took a step forward and showed Minato the necklace. He took it with shaking hands.

- No… It can't be…

Minato clutched the necklace and hissed out:

- If something bad has happened to my son I swear I'll annihilate you Uchiha Sasuke…

- I'll find him… - Sasuke said with a low voice – Even if it costs me my life…

Sasuke was interrupted by his ringing cell phone he took it and said:

- It's a hidden number…

His brother nodded in agreement that the younger sibling should pick up and so he did.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – said a cold and evil voice.

- It's me.

- If you want to see your precious little blond again bring 50 000 000 yens in 3 hours to the old warehouse… Or something bad might happen to him…

- If you dare touch Naruto, I swear I'll…

- You'll what? He's with us. You have 3 hours. Chao.

The man paused the connection. Sasuke looked like he was hit by a thunder.

- What happened? – asked Minato – Where is my son?

- He's been kidnapped…

- No…

- They want 50 000 000 yens ransom…

- I'LL KILL YOU UCHIHA! – Minato was about to attack Sasuke, when Itachi grabbed him from behind.

- Even if you kill my brother, that won't bring Naruto back!

Minato calmed down and turned to Sasuke. Both he and Itachi saw the boy in tears. The stood silent as Sasuke tried to say something.

- It's all my fault… - cried out the raven.

- Sasuke – never before had Itachi seen his brother like that…

- If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened…

- Calm down Sasuke… - tried to comfort him Minato, who was also starting to cry.

- How can you tell me to calm down? Naruto is gone… Because of me… I love him so much! – Sasuke couldn't hide his true feelings anymore – I can't lose him now…

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Heroes and Tears Part 1

- Sasuke – Minato stared at the raven with a plead in his eyes – Will you really bring him back?

- I promise. – Sasuke never looked so determent before.

- We need to think clearly now – said Itachi – How can we get 50 000 000 yens in 3 hours.

After two minutes of silence suddenly Sasuke had an idea.

- I can get the money – the raven said.

- How? – asked the worried father.

- My parents left me and my brother the amount of 100 000 000 yens. I'll get my half of the money…

- Sasuke… You don't have to – Minato replied at Sasuke's suggestion.

- I must. He's in this situation because of me. And one more thing – I'll go alone.

- It's too dangerous – his brother didn't agree with his decision.

- If I take someone with me, they might kill Naruto. – at those words the raven's stomach flipped.

- Ok… take the money and go… - Itachi couldn't argue anymore.

As Sasuke was about to leave Minato stopped him.

- Take this… - the man handed Sasuke Naruto's necklace – You need this more than me…

- Thank you… - Sasuke peered at the necklace with sadness clearly visible in his eyes.

- One more thing – Minato looked at the boy with watered up eyes – Please bring him back… I want my son to come home…

- I will…

After that Sasuke took Itachi's car and drove to their mansion. Once inside he went to his room, found the money and placed them in a bag he found. "Please God, let him be all right" was all the raven was thinking, "I'll do anything…". When Sasuke was ready he drove to the meeting point. He stopped in front of the warehouse and got out of the car, taking the bag with him. He saw the front door was opened and went inside. At first there was no one there, but in a few seconds a tall man, with an evil smile, snake-like eyes and long, dark hair appeared behind the raven. Sasuke quickly turned around and glared at the adult.

- So, you actually came Sasuke-kun… - hissed out the kidnapper.

- Where's Naruto? If anything has happened to him…

- Don't worry… You'll see him… But first the money!

Sasuke knew he couldn't do anything else except show the money to the stranger. He opened the bag and said:

- It's all here. Count it if you want.

- I believe you. Kabuto – get the boy!

- Yes Orochimaru-sama! – the grey-haired man came out from a corner, holding Naruto. When Sasuke looked at the blond he was shocked. Naruto was covered with bruises, blood was coming out of his tied mouth and his eyes were covered.

- What did you do to him? – asked the angry Uchiha.

- Nothing much. He just struggled and we had to calm him down somehow.

- Mmmm… - Naruto was trying desperately to escape the grip of Kabuto, but he was too weak. Hearing Sasuke's voice he was trying to get his attention. And the boy succeeded. The raven turned and glanced at him.

- Naruto…

Sasuke took a step forward, but was stopped by Orochimaru's hand.

- Don't rush into things. The money comes first.

The older boy gave the bag to the tall man and glared at him with all the hatred he could find in himself.

- Ok, Sasuke-kun… You can go and take your little friend now.

Kabuto threw Naruto against the wall of the warehouse and backed away. Sasuke quickly ran to the blond and took him in his arms.

- Naruto… What happened to you…

In the mean time, not paying any attention to the kidnappers, Sasuke didn't notice that the door behind them had been locked. An evil laughter came from outside.

- Ku-ku-ku… You're so naive Sasuke… Kabuto - start the timer!

The younger of the two pressed a button on a remote he was carrying and the two men ran with the money. Inside Sasuke was untying Naruto, when he heard ticking noises. In a few minutes the blond was free from all the ropes and he hugged the raven tightly.

- You came for me… - Naruto just kept snuggling against Sasuke's chest, but was pushed away by the other boy.

- What's wrong?

- Naruto… There's a bomb in here…

Naruto's eyes widened and he started to panic.

- What? What are we going to do?

- First, let's search for it.

Both boys started looking around and Naruto spotted the bomb in one of the corners.

- Found it! – shouted the younger boy.

Sasuke took a look at it and said:

- We have fifteen minutes. Listen Naruto…

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

- You have to get out of here…

- How?

Sasuke looked around and on one of the walls he saw a small window, trough which the blond could escape.

- There – Sasuke pointed at the window – I'll give you a push and when you get out of here I want you to run far away as you can.

- And what about you?

- Don't think for me. It's important for you to get out.

- No! – shouted the blond – I'm not going anywhere without you! Either we both escape, or we both die!

- Naruto, listen to me…

- I LOVE YOU! – Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He screamed out the words he was so longing to say in the raven's eyes - I can't let you disappear… not now…

The blond's tears started falling to the ground. Sasuke got closer to him and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting the boy.

- I love you too… More than anything. That's why you must live… You're the most important thing in my life… - those words were coming straight from Sasuke's heart and soul.

- Sasuke…

- I hurt you so much and yet you still love me… I don't deserve you…

- I can't live without you.

Sasuke interrupted the hug, got a hold of Naruto's chin and kissed him gently on the lips.

- You don't have a choice.

With those words Sasuke grabbed the blond and took him to the window. He started pushing the blond trough it, but the youngster was resisting with all his power.

- No! Sasuke! Don't do it!

- Goodbye…

With a final push with all his strength Sasuke was able to knock the blond outside. Naruto started falling. He felt something grabbing him as he fell. It was Itachi.

- Got you!

- Itachi-san? Itachi-san? Help me rescue Sasuke!

Having heard everything the older Uchiha knew there was nothing they can do.

- We don't have time…

- No… I'm not leaving him in there! – Naruto tried to get back to the building, but Itachi grabbed him and quickly took him to Minato's car, which he had borrowed. Naruto tried to resist, but he was too tired.

- LET GO! SASUKE'S STILL IN THERE! – Naruto shouted as loud as he could.

Itachi didn't listen to him. He just got in the car and drove of. In 2 or 3 minutes the blast of the explosion was heard and a power wave hit the car.

- SASUKEEEEEEE! – Naruto screamed louder than ever before - We have to go back! He's still there! I must save him! He has to be…

- NARUTO!

Naruto stopped and looked at Itachi. His face was different. Eyes watered up, teeth shaking, sorrow in his eyes. The blond was afraid from the next sentence he might hear.

- It's too late…

It was like the world disappeared from the blond's sight. He was blind for everything. His only working organ in the moment were his ears, which couldn't believe what they heard. Before he knew it, Naruto started to cry heavily, falling to the ground.

- H-he can't be… He isn't…

Naruto didn't say anything else. Itachi took the boy, who fell in distress and put him in the back of the car. The blond was shaking like a leaf. Itachi was also crying. But he was able to drive off. He was going to bring Naruto to his house…

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Heroes and Tears

Minato saw his car arriving in front of the house and he rushed outside to see what had happened. When he got to the car Itachi was just getting out.

- Itachi! Where's Naruto? – asked Minato, who was really pale from worrying.

- He's in the back…

Minato opened the back door and the sight shocked him. He saw his son covered in bruises and blood, his face swollen from all the tears and his eyes had an empty look. The father hurried and got his son out of the vehicle and hugged him.

- Naruto… What did they do to you…

The blond didn't have any will left inside him to answer. For him everything had disappeared…

- Wait… - suddenly said Minato – Where's Sasuke?

With the mentioning of that name Naruto started to cry again. His tears seemed endless, his pain – unbelievably great. Itachi couldn't hold his tears either.

- What happened? – Minato was afraid to ask, but he had to.

- Naruto was in a warehouse, Sasuke gave the money to the kidnappers and went in the building to get Naruto. But both were locked in with a bomb. Sasuke managed to save Naruto, but he…

The older Uchiha couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to believe his brother was gone. Minato's eyes widened with shock and sorrow and they teared up. He tightened the grip on his son.

- I'm so sorry son… - Minato said feebly and softly – I'm so sorry…

- H-he… He might still be alive… - Naruto whispered with all the strength he could gather.

- Naruto… - Itachi looked at the blond sadly.

- HE MUST BE ALIVE!

- HE IS DEAD!

Itachi stopped there. He didn't believe he could say that. Naruto looked scared and turned to his father.

- He is lying. Say he's lying dad…

Minato didn't know what to say, so he just shook his head. The stress, the pain and everything that happened trough this day was too much for Naruto and he fainted. His father caught him and started to shake him slightly.

- Son! I'll take him to his room. Will you do me a favor Itachi?

- Wh-what? – asked the older sibling, while wiping away his tears.

- Call Sumizome. She's Naruto's best friend. He'll need her now…

After that Minato took the blond to his room. Itachi called Sumi and told her the whole story. She quickly got dressed and in a few minutes she came running up the street. Itachi and Minato were waiting in front of the door.

- Minato-sama – the girl said out of breath - I came as fast as I could. Where is he?

- Upstairs…

As Sumi passed by Itachi she looked at him and said:

- I'm so sorry Itachi-san…

Afterwards Sumi got to Naruto's room and went inside. She saw the blond lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

- Naruto?

The boy didn't answer. He didn't show any sign of life. Sumi sat next to him on the bed and gave him a long glare.

- I'm really sorry…

They stayed in their positions for a few minutes. Suddenly Naruto sat up and looked at Sumi.

- It's not fair… - he whispered.

Sumi just kept looking at him.

- I loved him and now…

Naruto's tears fell down once again. Sumi hugged her sad friend and started patting his head.

- You're not alone in this…

Down stairs Minato and Itachi were sitting on the couch, each looking in a different direction. The peace was interrupted by the ringing of Itachi's cell phone. The Uchiha picked up.

- Hello? WHAT? – Itachi suddenly screamed out – Where is he? I'll be right there.

While closing his phone Itachi looked at the puzzled Minato and said:

- They found him…

Minato quickly ran up the stairs and burst into Naruto's room.

- Naruto! An ambulance found Sasuke!

Naruto jumped out of the bed and his eyes widened in disbelieve.

- Where is he? – asked the boy.

- In the hospital. We're going there right now.

Naruto grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs with Sumizome following him. The four people got in Itachi's car and drove to the hospital.

- What did the doctors say? – asked Minato.

- They'll explain later.

When everyone arrived in front of the hospital they hurried inside. Once in the corridor they looked around for a nurse or a doctor. One of the medics stopped in front of them.

- Itachi Uchiha?

- That's me. How's my brother?

- He isn't that good. 40 % of his body has been burned. He is to undergo a really heavy operation in order to be stabilized. We need your agreement.

- Ok. Do whatever you can to save him.

- I suggest you go home and wait. The operation will take 10 to 12 hours.

- I'm not going anywhere until I see Sasuke is all right. – said Naruto with a really strange voice.

- I'm staying too. – added Sumi.

- So I guess we have to be here too. – Minato didn't have the power to go against his son's decision.

Everyone sat down in the waiting room and started praying. Naruto and Sumi fell asleep after a few hours, because they were too tired. Minato and Itachi went and bought 4 coffees each. In 11 hours a doctor finally came out of the operating room.

- You must be here for Sasuke Uchiha.

Minato woke up the kids and all of them were ready to hear how everything went.

- Sasuke has been stabilized. It was hard healing his burns, but we managed to do so. In an hour he'll be moved to the reanimation room and you can see him.

- Thank you so much doctor… - Naruto was finally smiling after all he went trough.

After an hour the worried people went in to see Sasuke. He was laying in the bed, all wrapped up in bandages. Itachi was the firs to go closer to him.

- Hey bro. How are you feeling?

- Like I've been hit by a truck. – Sasuke said with a joking tone – I was always wondering how the chicken felt in the oven.

- Well don't get so many ideas. See what happens when you are so curious?

Itachi hugged Sasuke and backed away.

Minato was the next to see the raven.

- I'm really happy you're ok Sasuke. You saved my son's live.

- No problem. I did what I had to do.

- Does it hurt a lot? – asked Sumizome, looking really scared of all the bandages and IV's Sasuke had on him.

- Not really. But it does sting a little.

After that everyone looked at Naruto. He wasn't moving from his spot. The three other people knew what to do and got outside of the room. When they were alone Naruto got closer to the raven.

- Naruto… - Sasuke said with a happy tone.

- Why… - Naruto still didn't look at Sasuke. – Why did you do it?

- I told you already – I love you!

- Do you know how I felt?

Sasuke saw Naruto was starting to cry.

- I felt like my world shred into tiny peaces and just vanished after that…

- But I'm here now. And I'm not going to leave you ever again.

Naruto finally looked at Sasuke. His eyes were in a really bad shape from all the tears he cried during the past 2 days. Sasuke made an unusual effort to lift of his hands and put it on the blond's face, whipping a tear that was falling down.

- Stop crying Naruto. I don't deserve the tears.

- I'm so happy you're here…

- Naruto look at the table – Sasuke turned his head to it. – There's something there, that belongs to you.

Naruto went to the table and on it saw his green necklace that wasn't even scratched.

- How did you…

- This is a very important thing for you, so I managed to save it. I wanted to make you happy, when I give it back to you.

Naruto bent down and hugged Sasuke.

- Ow! – The raven screamed out.

- Sorry about that.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled him down.

- I love you…

After that he gave Naruto a passionate kiss. Both boys smiled with relief and happiness, they never felt before in there lives.

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Everything is all right

- Naruto! Hurry up! – Kayako yelled, because the blond was being late.

- We'll be late if you don't come down now! – added Sumi to her friend's sentence.

- I'm coming!

It was time for the prom night of the 12th graders. Sumizome and Kayako were already dressed and were waiting for Naruto. The freckled girl was wearing a green dress, with a naked back and only one sleeve. The dress was long to the knees. Sumizome had a light blue one with no sleeves, long a little under the knees. Both had very good hairstyles. After 2 minutes Naruto finally came down. Dressed in a white tuxedo with a black tie he looked like a superstar.

- Wow, Sumi, Kayako – you look gorgeous! – the blond was just standing there, admiring his friends.

- Thanks… - both girls said with a slight blush on their faces.

As the three talked the door bell rang.

- It's the boys! – Naruto hurried and opened the door. In front of him were standing Ketsui with a dark green costume, Kankuro with a brown one and Sasuke with his dark blue tuxedo.

- Well, look who's handsome – said the raven with a smirk, which made Naruto blush in deep red.

- You don't look bad either. – said the blond and gave his lover a kiss.

- Hey kitty, are you ready for tonight? – Ketsui went and hugged Sumi.

- Of course baby! – Sumi laughed at their nicknames and kissed her boyfriend.

- Don't I get a kiss? – Kankuro asked and Kayako gave him one.

- Happy now?

- I sure am princess.

- We should get going now or we'll be late! – suggested Ketsui.

- Well if it wasn't for Naruto we could've been ready two hours ago. But he just had to spend the day in front of the mirror. – When Sumi said that everyone laughed.

- Sh-Shut up! – Naruto pouted, but chuckled a little.

The couples finally left and got into the cars. Ketsui, Kankuro, Sumizome and Kayako went together, and Sasuke and Naruto were alone. After 20 minutes they arrived in front of the school. It was really well decorated and at the front door there was a poster, saying "Good Luck graduators!". When everyone got out of their cars they went inside. Naruto's lower jaw dropped in front of the beauty of the gym. In the middle there was a platform for the school band that was going to play, in the corners there were cattering tables, drink bars and of course everything was covered in balloons. Naruto stood there and when he realized he was Sasuke's date, he backed away a little. The raven noticed that.

- What's wrong Naruto?

- It's just that people will stare at us. I'm embarrassed because it's not normal for two boys to be together like us and…

- Don't worry. – Sasuke interrupted the blond and gave him a kiss on the cheek – You're with me. If someone says anything to you I'll kill them.

- Thanks Sasuke!

The boys walked over to one of the drink bars and Sasuke got them both a cocktail. As they were about to go to the cattering table the school principal Tsunade and their history teacher Kakashi stopped them.

- Oh, Naruto, Sasuke – where are your dates? – asked Tsunade.

- We're together. – answered the older boy.

- What happened – Didn't you find girls? – said Kakashi.

- I mean we're together as in Naruto is my date.

- WHAT?

Everyone turned around and saw Sakura, which looked like she just saw a ghost.

- You mean to tell me Sasuke-kun left me for him? That's so disgusting! I can't believe it! The whole time I had a gay boyfriend! And you even chose that idiotic hyperactive brat over me?

Sakura was about to slap Naruto when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

- If you dare touch him I swear I'll annihilate you Sakura Haruno!

The hatred in Sasuke's eyes was enough to drive Sakura away, but when he said that she started to cry and went to Sai. But he knew better then to mess with the Uchiha, so they both left.

- Now that's what I call a dramatic scene – said the history teacher.

- We are going to the cattering table. Nice seeing you Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei.

The two boys got further away and Naruto stopped Sasuke.

- You didn't have to be so harsh with Sakura…

- She was about to slap you. I won't just stand there and watch that bitch hurt you.

The boys then got something to eat and continued chatting. A few hours later the music slowed down and everyone got their dates to the dance floor.

- Shall we – the raven asked holding out his hand.

- I don't know…

- Come on. It'll be fun.

Naruto gave his hand to Sasuke and they started dancing. The raven put his hands on the blond's hips and the younger boy embraced the older's neck.

- I love you so much Naruto… - Sasuke whispered in his lover's ear – You are my life, my sun… I want you so much…

- If I'm the sun, then you're the sky I shine on… - Naruto said with his special smile on – I want you too…

The boys kissed really passionately.

When the clock hit twelve it was time for Naruto to go home. Sasuke suggested driving him and they went on their way. While in the car Sasuke turned to Naruto.

- Say Naru, can I ask your father something when we get to your house?

- Sure Sasuke. But what?

- You'll hear when I ask him.

After 15 more minutes of driving the boys arrived in front of Naruto's house. The got to the front door and went in. Minato was just passing trough the corridor when he saw his son coming in with the Uchiha.

- Hey dad! I'm home!

- Hey Naruto, Sasuke. So – how was it?

- It was perfect – Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

- Minato-sama… - started Sasuke a little nervously – Can I ask you something?

- Go on.

- You know that I love Naruto and he loves me. I wanted to personally ask you this – can I be with your son?

Minato was shocked form the words he heard from the raven and so was Naruto. But the father quickly pulled himself together and said:

- You have to ask Naruto, no me…

- I know, but I want your permission too.

- Well… seeing how much you care about my son and you were even almost killed in order to save him, even if I think your love is wrong – I give you my blessing.

- Really? – Sasuke looked happy and smiled.

- If Naruto is happy with you, so am I.

The blond just went and hugged his father as tight as he could.

- You're the best dad ever!

- And you the best son. I'm sure your mother would've been really proud of you.

- Yeah… - Naruto said and got a grip on the necklace around his neck.

- So I guess I'll go then… - Sasuke turned to the door, but Naruto stopped him.

- You can stay the night if you want to! Can he dad?

- No problem with me. Just keep it quiet ok?

- Daaaaad!

- Just kidding! I'm going upstairs. Good night!

- Goodnight.

When Minato went upstairs he thought "Don't think I don't know what you're going to do tonight…". The boys were left alone in the corridor.

- So where will I sleep? – asked the raven, although he already knew the answer.

- In my room of course. Don't forget I have a double bed! Let's go!

As Naruto was about to go up the stairs Sasuke hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear with a perverted tone:

- We can have a little fun then…

- M-maybe – said the hard blushing blond and the boys went into Naruto's room.

A few hours later Sasuke woke up and saw that Naruto wasn't in bed. He got up, stretched a little, found his boxers, put them on and went to the bathroom. When he got back he saw the door to the balcony was opened. He peeked outside and saw Naruto, sitting and watching the stars. The raven smiled and returned to the room to take a blanket. Then he went back outside.

- You'll catch a flu – Sasuke said while sitting down and covering both himself and the blond with the blanket.

- It's not that cold outside – said Naruto, while cuddling up to Sasuke.

- What are you doing out here anyway?

- I couldn't sleep…

- Was it something I did?

- No… You were perfect…

- Something is bothering you.

- I was just wondering – started Naruto with sad voice – What will happen when you get tired of me? Will you just leave?

Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter and gave him a little kiss.

- I'm not getting tired of you. I was going to ask you this tomorrow, but it can't be helped…

- Sasuke?

- Naruto – Do you want to spend you're life with me?

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He was so happy to hear that.

- Are you serious?

- Yes. I love you and no other. I want to be with you… for the rest of my days…

The blond's sapphire eyes filled with crystal tears.

- I love you too… Do you see all the stars up tonight? You Sasuke are more special than all of them together. They are nothing compared to you. You shine far more beautifully than them… Sasuke, you're all I need.

- So what is your answer?

- Yes…

Both boys cuddled and kissed under the starry sky, never letting go of each other again, never hurting the other and never loving more then they did now.

That's my story. I, Naruto Uzumaki, who never thought that I'll find love, now have Sasuke. He is everything to me. The sun, the air, the water – I can live without them, but I'm nothing without Sasuke. I love him and he loves me back. And no force in this world is powerful enough to change that. In the battle between my mind and my heart both found harmony and my world was finally peaceful.

The End


End file.
